User talk:Nick D Wolfwood
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Forum:Original Espada page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 09:05, November 25, 2009 Forum Hi. I saw your post in the forum. The Forum:The use of the Hogyoku should answer most of your questions, and if it does not, please continue the discussion there. We are trying to limit the number of similar threads in the forum, so I have deleted yours as it is already covered in the one I mentioned. And welcome to the Bleach Wiki. --Yyp 14:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I have merged you forum topic about Sajin Komamura with the thread about him: Forum:Captain_Komamura. Please be aware that we do encourage concentration of conversation in order to stop the forums getting out of hand. Tinni 15:29, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Signing Posts Hello there Nick, I am Minato. I am just reminding u that u should always sign u'or posts on Talk pages and Forums. U can do so by typing the symbols ~~~~. Not doing this is a violation of our Discussion Policy. If u have any questions please ask me. Thanks. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 11:42, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Talk pages Please refrain from using the talk page like a forum. If you wish to discuss speculation regarding Isshin or discuss the historical accuracy of having combat knives a hundred years ago, please use the forums. Talk pages are strictly for conversation regarding the maintenance, improvement and general content related issues with an article. Thank you. Tinni 15:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :PS. You'll find your comments about Isshin in Forum:Shinigami_Character_Discussion. Tinni 15:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) When a discussion is closed (the blue box) do not edit it by adding your own comments. We appreciate that you feel you have something to say but when its over its over and if you were not apart of the original conversation that sorry but we cant have ongoing never ending conversations when people like to constantly bring up the same issue over and over. Thank you.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:14, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Vizard Resurreccion Hey again. Not to sure what u were trying to do with the Forum, but I moved u'or comment to the Watercooler under Forum:Official Vizard Discussions.U r new and I'm just letting u kno that this is the correct place for speculation or any other kind of Forum. It is reachable through the Forum sidebar under "Discussions and Speculations" or through the Community Portal where it is labeled Watercooler. If u have any questions, feel free to ask me. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 17:16, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 388 The chapter is up at mangastream. http://mangastream.com/read/bleach/388-27/1 [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:03, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Permission Question Hey, may I change just little things in the Fracción and Privaron Espada sections? i like the idea of the breaking it up and adding more detail and descripton go for it .) Grammar Thanks for volunteering. If you could just do one or two pages today. Just pick your favorite characters or pages. I did Aizen, Urahara and Starrk today. I find the easiest way to do this is to copy the entire article into ms word and then run it through spell check. When doing so, use your judgment to discern what is right and wrong about what it is saying. Obviously there will be tons of misspelled words it finds since it does not recognize Japanese. Just hit ignore all on these. When you find an actual mistake, go into the article and correct it. Just keep going through the word page and you should be good. Afterward, just do a quick read through to make sure it flows. Again, thank you. When you finish an article just post it in my blog--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 21:28, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hisagi's page Just a matter of clicking the undo button, either from the pages history section or the Recent Changes page. It's fixed, but make sure to preview your work to avoid things like that. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:00, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :No worries. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Isshin Thanks for supporting Isshin. Unfortunately your vote was deleted for no valid reason. You can revote still. Just talk about how he has a good article, the influx of information was handled well and is well referenced. We must beat Tinni and Gin--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 20:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Its pretty simple, here is the code for my sig [[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) As you can see the quoted God is what is visible when you hit save. You can change the the color and font as well. You can copy my code and put it in your signature line, just change the user and user talk to your name, fill in the color, name and font you want. To actually make it your sig mouse over your profile pic and click on change and you will see a signature line, just place it in there. Good luck. It took me a while to figure out how to get it to appear in code form--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 16:06, April 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Featured Article No, it's just that the Featured Article vote is normally only done over the last week to 10 days of the month. It has always been left locked in between the votes. It will be opened up again later in the week. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:24, May 18, 2010 (UTC) and what is it to you? it's my pet dog not your pet. and its none of your bee's waxEliskuya2 23:57, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kenpachi I would bring it up on the talk page before making any changes. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I looked into the manga based on your argument, and it didn't say he only made him take the class once. The anime interpretation is the only thing than can be interpreted that way: "Back when I entered the Gotei 13, the old man made me take a class once." To me, this quote can be interpreted in more than one way, your statement being one of them. On the other hand, it can also be interpreted as it is the one time Yamamoto made him take the class. But in any event, it is only stated that Yamamoto made him take the class in the manga; the anime altered it slightly. For reference, check here. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Yammy Page According to the history section of the article, it was protected by Salubri so that he could conduct maintenance/overhaul of the article. It will be unlocked once he is finished that. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:10, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: on keyboards/language and such... Oh yeah! I remember once I went to England and was trying to email my friends I had to reconfigure the keyboard a zillion times so I could write properly due to accents and letters! (I was staying at a friend's house so it was like Spanish-British-Spanish-British. Poor keyboard must've lost its mind) Anyway, I'm really happy to know that you like my blog. Writing it has become a part of my weekly shares, as much as reading the chapter is, last week my PC was messed up and I had to put up with my laptop to write it on time (the keyboard does weird stuff!), but I really enjoy writing and letting go of all my thoughts on the chapter, and reading what other people think about it because it gives me possible insights that maybe I hadn't caught. And sometimes I get a good laugh at seeing people coming up with crazy theories or how the people fight with each other. And in the end we're just left with our breath hanging, or just hoping that Kubo will solve this disaster with his magic pen next week. I think that's amazing. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 20:13, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello Wolfwood, Tq for telling me about the edits&being the 1 person 2 write on my talk page.I am new here and I was wondering if u can help me with becoming friends with other users&advice on editting pages. P.S.I get pissed off when I just wrote somethng& a diffrent user deletes it.But tq for telling me anyway. Ichihime-UsagiBara 11:25, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Dear Wolfwood, Tq for understanding&being my first friend(If u dont thnk we r fiends,its ok.I thnk like this becuz I am 11 years old)I see u like FullMetal Alchemist&D-Gray man.I like them becuz of my Abang named Affan.(In malay Abang means older brother,Affan is his name)We started liking anime thanks 2 my cuz Kakak Mira(Kakak in Malay means older sister) Ichihime-UsagiBara 11:25, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Dear Wolfwood, I know what fiance means and u dont have to treat me like a kid becuz i am under 13(Note:I am 11 years old)I have watched Brotherhood.It is good,it follows from the first one with a few changes.Brotherhood was the first one I watched.The first season was ok too.In Brotherhood they put more characters& the Homunculous have like a leader/father.Sorry if I spoiled it for u. Ichihime-UsagiBara 18:16, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Quincy Market Yeah, one can't expect muggles to see those kind of things (I should cut the Harry Potter references) I must really go there and ask a vendor if he's got Ginto tubes or a Sanrei glove. But seriously, Quincy seems to be a fairly common word. The other day Tinni posted something about some Quincy hotel in... Singapore I think, and it was awesome! My goal in life is to find a Quincy Hospital. I could go in and ask for Dr. Ishida, O.M.U. Imagine the creepy looks I would receive XD. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 18:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Blog Not to be passive agressive, who am I kidding - that's exactly what I want to be, but I would like to know, why it is that you did not report verbal abuse that was taking place on your blog. I would like to know in what dimension you thought that it would be enough for you to simply say "@woah there Arrancarthevillianiam!! you need to reign in that inner beast of yours!!" in response to Arrancarthevillainiam calling Maggosh names. Please be aware that we have a zero tolerance policy towards that kind of abuse. It was your blog, so you should have reported the abuse that was taking place on it, even if Maggosh did not. Do not allow such behaviour to go uncheck again on blogs articles you currently have up or may create in the future. As I said, it is your blog and so the responsibility to report abusive behaviour rests firstly with you. Do not forget this. An extremely angry [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 19:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I am glad you understand. I look forward to your cooperation in the future. Thanks. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:54, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: user profile Haha thanks, I found heaps of 'em on deviantart and thought I'd share some of them, you know, some of the more appropriate ones. =P Prophet of Sanghelios 22:09, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Adding a Picture to the Ichigo article I have this picture and i was thinking of adding it to the Ichigo article. The picture is a screenshot from episode 271 at 14:20 Spinersareus 11:56, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Images Hi. You're not in any trouble over it, but please note that according to the Image Policy, all images from official sources (i.e. manga, anime, etc) that are uploaded to the site must have licensing information and completed fair use rationale added to them. The code for the rationale template is below, and I have added it to File:Aizen destroys janitor.png so that you can see how it should look. Please make sure you add it to any images you upload in future. Thanks, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 21:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) : Hey, I think there is some confusion about the image policy. We don't have a policy that says ALL images have to be discussed before they are added. That only applies to profile images. All other images, especially in the plot section, can be added straight off as long as they are at least 190px in width, from the anime or manga where the anime has not yet reached that point in the manga and of good quality, relevant, properly named etc, etc. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Unregistered Contributors Hey. Restricting a wiki to registered contributors can only be done by Wikia staff via Special Contact at your wiki. As I understand it, it is something that is only done in extreme circumstances when a wiki is subject to a lot of persistent and difficult vandalism. It was before my time here, so I don't know how bad Bleach Wiki was when this was done here so I can't say how bad it has to be for the Wikia staff to do it, but you can ask the staff to have a look and tell you what they think. While much of being an admin is simply learned through experience, the contains a lot of usefull advice, such as and . [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :No problem & thanks. Best of luck with your wiki. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:25, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Well I was here when the site started and from what little I can recall there was a large number of unregistered users adding to the site. I wasn't aware of any vandalism going on back then seeing as the sight was practically nonexistent in content. If not for vandalism i think it has more to do with not wanting users that couldn't be identified and held up to answer for the edits whether good or bad. Thats the best I can give on that issue. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 13:37, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi there Peace!!! check this out http://bleachblogspot.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Blog_Spot_Wiki Soulreaper1234 12:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Oo that sorry I didnt know, anyway I sure cud have some help there, yeah I better delete the spoiler's link, tks for checkin it out Soulreaper1234 12:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hahahah okay!!! Hey do you want to be an admin there I mean, yes the wiki is mine but I donno how to be one and or even to appoint one, Im too ignorant btw haha I hope u can help me there manSoulreaper1234 13:10, June 24, 2010 (UTC) If you dont mind tries to write in the blog site I give you my ideas there on Soulreaper1234 13:15, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Thks man Im looking forward to it Soulreaper1234 13:24, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: User page icons The Ichimaru Gin one is not a "real" userbox. As I didn't think anyone else would want to use it, I simply copied the structure of userboxes and put it on my page. The code is below. "Real" userboxes also have the same code. Just that they are constructed as templates, e.g. Template:Gotei13Support, and the templates have similar code to what is below. Once you make it into a template, multiple people can easily use it using special template code, e.g. for the Gotei 13 support box. We don't really have rules governing the creation of userboxes. My personal rule of thumb is that, if I think lots of people will be interested in a userbox, I make it as a template. If not, then I make a fake box. I have two on my page, one supporting Gin and the one supporting Orihime.[[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:27, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Random... Yeah, I'm quite alright, as I said it was not that much of a great deal in terms of damage (in my area at least, gotta wait til tomorrow to see if any other areas of the city were damaged), just the spur of the moment of freaking out because the ground is moving and spinning (and my cat woke up and gave me the "so wazzap?!" look then went back to sleep). But might as well change it asap so as to not get in trouble with the admins for getting off-topic (though I think we're allowed to do that in our user pages... I'm not sure). Don't worry, I'll live to read the next Bleach chapter. Speaking of which, I just finished downloading ep 277, so I'm off to watch it. Thanks for your concern see ya! signing unsigned posts... It is something that anyone can use by just typing . The template is at Template:Unsigned. 20:29, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi. I was hoping that you could take a look at User blog:Yyp/New Wikia Skin:What we can expect?. In case you are not aware, Wikia is changing the entire look of all the wikis. We need as much feedback on this change as possible, so it would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike. Thanks for your input, 11:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC)